We'll Be Young Forever
by soapmaniac22
Summary: Klaus and Caroline continue to live blissfully in their forever until they hit a bump in the road they never saw coming: Redecorating


**Hey Klaroliners! **

**Well, the 60 days of no ice creams has come and gone, thus time for another "sober fic"**

**The prompt I got from my Klarobesties was that they wanted "Nakey Klaus fluff" so I hope that I delievered on that ;) This takes place in the same NOLA universe as my last oneshot "Sing to My Heart." You don't have to read it before this, but I do recommend it because I think you'll like it :D. As usual, Hayley does not exist, neither does any babies, and the real Kol is alive because I said so. **

**This is dedicated to all my Klarobesties: My Klarochatters, especially to Erika and Lindsay since they gave up sugar/reduced sugar for the past 60 days.**

**The beautimous Gail was my lovely beta for this latest installment.**

**Enjoy!**

The first thing Caroline noticed when she woke up was the she was naked.

Completely and utterly naked, wrapped up in a soft, fluffy white bedspread.

She yawned, sleepily wandering her hands around the cover, seeking the warm Original Hybrid that usually occupied the bed with her. Her hand hit the cool empty sheets next to her and her eyes popped open.

She was alone.

Confused and still slightly disoriented, she shifted her body up and leaned against the headboard. Wrapping a white sheet around her chest, she racked her brain trying to remember if Klaus had mentioned having something to do the night before. Usually it wouldn't bother her, but he had gotten into the habit of waking her up to let her know if he had to leave. Of course she always rolled over fast asleep after he kissed her, but she inwardly loved how domesticated it was.

Domestication with an 1000 hybrid.

What is life?

Caroline smiled to herself as she heard the familiar footsteps of the person in question making his way up the mansion staircase. Left foot, right foot, striding impatiently up the stairs with his head held high like he was the most important person in the world.

Well, he was the most important person in _her _world.

She flopped back on the pillows on her left side and _accidentally _dropped the white sheet from her chest. She briefly hopes that Elijah or Rebekah, or worse Kol, isn't following close behind him. However, she doesn't hear any other person moving in the house besides a few compelled workers down in the kitchen. Kol learned his lesson last time after he "accidentally" surprised them in a compromising position a couple weeks ago.

It took Caroline five days to be able to look at Kol again and him a full day to heal after what Klaus did to him.

She settled back in the pillows and pasted a smile on her face as she saw the door handle twist.

Her mouth dropped open.

All Klaus was wearing was a smirk.

Her eyes raked over his naked form shamelessly, starting with his smooth bare shoulders. She moved her eyes down his muscled arms that were carrying a tray with a coffee pot, mugs, and blood bags. She wet her bottom lip with her tongue unconsciously as her eyes reached his firm abs and drifted lower. A soft moan escaped her mouth as she set her eyes below his waist and his smirk grew wider.

"I'm beginning to feel cheap here."

Caroline's eye snapped back to his face and she smiled coyly at him.

"Well you did bring food," she said cheekily.

"I figured you need something to regain your strength after our activities last night," he smirked cockily at her. She mirrored his expression and sat up on her knees to take the tray away from him.

The sheet that had served as a cover for her body drifted away and she felt the heat of his gaze turn from her face to her body. She innocently took her time in twisting to the side to place the tray on her bedside table giving him a glorious view of her bare body. She felt the bed shift as Klaus lowered himself onto the end of the bed. Reaching over to pour herself a cup of coffee and blood, she felt his hand lightly trace a heated path up her leg.

Raising her eyebrows, she settled her back against the cool wood of the headboard and watched his hands dance up and down her calf muscle, massaging it gently. She sighed contentedly as he leaned down and placed a light kiss on her knee cap before crawling up the bed to settle himself next to her on the bed.

They sat there contentedly in silence for a few minutes, Caroline sipping her coffee and him with his hands in her hair stroking her messy curls.

"Want some?" Caroline asked, breaking the silence offering her coffee cup to him.

He took the mug out of her hand and took a quick sip then reached over and put the cup on the table. Using his free hand, in a flash he pulled her body down and shifted to where he was on top of her. She squeaked in surprise and grabbed the back of his neck to stabilize herself. He grinned down at her as he placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose. She scrunched her nose adorably and wriggled her legs until he was trapped in between her thighs.

"Mmm, coffee in bed with a side of a naked hybrid. You must be wanting something," she mused running a hand through his hair.

"Can I not be a good significant other for no reason whatsoever?" Klaus asked moving a piece of hair off her forehead and leaned down to press a kiss to her chin.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he just quirked a side of his mouth up.

"You're being awfully affectionate this morning."

He just shrugged at her, continuing to smooth her curls behind her ear.

"What is it this time?"

He sighed heavily and then ducked his head into the crook of Caroline's neck, inhaling her scent.

"It really is nothing, love," his voice muffled by the pillow. "I may or may not have gotten my siblings to leave the mansion for the entire day so we would have a full day in bed without being interrupted."

She pulled his head up by his hair, ignoring the grunt of pain he released.

"How did you do that?" she pondered, raking her nails gently down his firm back muscles.

He moaned appreciatively at the feeling, ignoring the question and pressed his lips hotly to hers. She allowed herself to be distracted and returned the kiss just as enthusiastically as him. He ran his tongue across the seam of her lips, prying her mouth open and she moaned softly into his mouth. His hand danced down her bare side, gripping her hip tightly as he grinded his hips down to hers. Breaking the kiss, she pulled his head to the side roughly with her grip on his hair and nibbled on the sensitive flesh of his neck. Her tongued darted out to trace over his already fading marks and raised her lips to his ear.

"What did you do?"

His head dropped and his eyes opened and he sheepishly met her eyes. She pressed her lips together firmly and raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"I didn't do anything really bad," he started. She snorted, rolling her eyes.

"You just totally ducked the question by trying to kiss-distract me. You did something bad."

"Obviously it almost worked," he stated smugly. He moved his hand on her hip tantalizingly down her thigh and she tried really hard to keep her breathing even.

"Klaus. Tell me or I will go get dressed right now."

"Fine," he conceded. "I just gave Rebekah my credit card and sent Kol to a bar on the edge of town for the day. I have an ongoing tab there from the past 50 years so he'll be distracted for at least a few hours."

"Okay," she shrugged, slightly confused. "I don't know you were acting so guilty, unless you daggered Elijah to get him to leave us alone."

She giggled a little and then stopped abruptly when she saw him lower his eyes from her face to the bedspread.

"Klaus you did not!" she chastised him, pushing him off her and sitting up.

"I didn't!" he protested. "I may or may not have sent him to Atlanta on a little road trip to see a witch that I told him that could possibly bring Katerina back to him."

"KLAUS MIKAELSON!"

He winced inwardly, before gripping her hips and crawling back on top of her. He gave her his best puppy dog eyes as she tried to wriggle free from his grip.

"I cannot believe you did that!"

She tried to pull her wrists from his iron grip, but his hands just tightened in response.

"Serously?! That was so low," she continued, wriggling even more. Her lower body came into contact with his and her breath caught in her throat. He smirked in response, purposely grinding his hips down as her mouth fell open and a staggered breath fell out.

"It's not a total lost cause. There is a full coven there in Atlanta who could help him," he whispered, leaning his mouth down to her ear. "And I for once, want you completely all to myself."

Caroline shuddered in response to the feel of his hot breath on her neck as he pressed a chaste kiss behind her ear. She huffed half-heartedly as he began peppering hot kisses along her collarbone, moaning involuntarily when he nipped at her neck.

"I'm mad at you," she breathed, curling her hands in his hair.

He kissed his way up her neck and to her jaw before nipping at her bottom lip.

"How can I acquit myself?" he mused, moving his hand from her thigh up to her chest.

She moaned in response as he massaged her chest lightly. She pulled his lips to hers, plunging her tongue in his mouth and swirling it around his. She arched her back as one of her hands raked down his back to his firm backside, squeezing it lightly.

"I can think of a few things," she answered, bolding taking his hand from her breast and placed it between her thighs. She felt him grin against her mouth and she tugged on his bottom lip as his hand took a mind of its own.

She moaned loudly as his other hand moved from her hair down to her chest and his mouth followed a similar path. She had all forgotten the entire reason why she was mad as his head drifted lower and lower down her torso. He peppered light kisses on her soft stomach, almost reaching the place where she wanted the most when a phone ring from the bedside table broke the heated air.

"Ignore it," Klaus muttered against the skin of her inner thigh. She closed her eye again, firmly grabbing the back of his head as his lips continued their heated path. The phone stopped ringing and then started again and she sighed in frustration.

"Turn it off," Klaus growled, nipping at her thigh.

"I can't," she whined.

She reached for the phone, read the name on the caller ID and passed it to Klaus.

"It's Marcel."

He huffed in response, pressed a kiss to her stomach and crawled back up her body to grab the phone. Caroline made a motion to get up, but he trapped her down with his arm and kissed her forehead. She laid underneath him, one hand reaching up to smooth a curl by his ear.

"This better be good, mate," Klaus bit out as soon as he answered the phone. Caroline normally would have listened in, but her annoyance at Klaus with Elijah coupled with her sexual frustration ran through her mind.

He snuck his hand to hers and laced their fingers together as he continued talking, effectively distracting Caroline from her thoughts. She marveled at the simple gesture and squeezed his hand, smiling softly at him. He pulled her hand up to his lips, placing a small kiss on it as he continued to listen to Marcel talking. His thumb gently rubbed against the top of her hand as she reached up to his forehead and smoothed out his furrowed brow with her other. He winked in response before turning his attention back to Marcel.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," he sighed, hanging up the phone unceremoniously.

Caroline raised her eyebrow at him, letting go of his hand and wrapped both arms around his neck.

"You have to leave?"

He sighed, annoyed and swooped down and left a searing kiss on her lips.

"There was a minor incident at a bar last night involving a new vampire and a witch," he explained, rolling off her body and getting up off the bed. "Needless to say, the vampire doesn't have your impeccable control."

She smiled to herself before getting up and following him over to the dresser. He reached into the top two drawers and grabbed her a pair of underwear and bra before tossing it to her. She put them on as she unabashedly watched him select a pair of boxers to put on. Not wanting yet to get dressed, she flopped back on the bed.

She watched him pull on a long sleeve black henley and pair of jeans all while admiring his firm backside and the way his muscles flexed as he went through the movements. Feeling her eyes on him, he turned around and smirked at her, dropping a kiss on her forehead as he moved into the ensuite. Taking a few minutes to check her phone and respond to a few messages from her mom and friends, Caroline tossed the phone back on the bed before sighing.

"This won't take that long, love," Klaus came back in the room, his spicy cologne trailing after him.

It took every ounce of her strength to not pounce on him.

"Sure," she responded, smiling softly, trying to mask her disappointment.

She lifted herself next to the bedside table and poured the rest of the blood bag into her mug to calm her body. It was still on fire from their earlier activities.

"I really am sorry," Klaus kneeled down in front of her on the bed. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"A king's work is never done," she chuckled, leaning in to kiss him.

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?" he asked.

"I don't know," Caroline shrugged. "Matt's coming to visit Rebekah next week so I need to human-proof the mansion."

Klaus snorted in response.

"Human-proof?"

"Yep," she responded, taking a long drink of her mug of blood. "Find the bottles of wine that aren't laced with blood. I can't have Matt drinking blood-laced wine and Kol getting snap happy. Matt would kill me if he came back to life as a vampire."

"Shouldn't the ring protect him?" Klaus mused, smoothing her curls down. She shrugged in response.

"I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances."

"Your compassion is astounding, sweetheart," Klaus tugged on her hair, bringing her lips to his. She smiled against his lips, nipping at his bottom one as they broke apart.

"I also have to put that new desk in your study."

"What new desk?" Klaus halted his ministrations in her hair.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him as he cocked his head to the side, his eyes cutting into hers. He was almost as bad as she was when it came to control. Both of their desperate needs to be in control of certain things lead to clashes between them, however they were most often pleasurably solved. Multiple times.

"The new desk that I ordered last week to replace the one that is already in the study."

"What's wrong with my current desk?"

"In case you didn't notice, there are fingernail scratches all over the top of it," Caroline reminded him, putting her mug down.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, smirking. "I enjoy looking at those marks and remembering how they got there."

She blushed in response and whacked him on the shoulder.

"Well, I'm tired of Kol making lewd comments every time he sees them," she says, getting up off the bed and walking to their closet to pick a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt out.

"You know I can fi-"

"You aren't daggering Kol!" Caroline whirled around, tripping slightly as she tugged her pants on.

Klaus steadied her by holding her arm as she finished pulling on her clothes. She kissed him on the lips quickly as she walked back into their bedroom.

"Can I at least look at the desk before you put it in there?" he asked.

She giggled as she walked into the ensuite.

"I'm serious, can I?"

"Do you trust me?" she asked, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

He met her eyes in the mirror and nodded.

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Then trust me when I say, it will look fine."

He sighed, obviously trying to relinquish his desire to press the issue. His arms encircled her waist as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

"I'll be quick. I promise," Klaus pressed another kiss to the back of her head before gripping her hips tighter. "After all, I always finish what I start."

He pushed her hips back against his front and her eyes widened in response. She smirked before turning in his arms and kissing his lips.

"Get out of here before Marcel comes busting in the house," Caroline pressed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him away.

He shot her a grin before leaving her alone in the bathroom. She listened carefully as he grabbed his phone and wallet before walking out the bedroom, down the stairs, and out the house. She quickly finished up in the bathroom before making her way down the stairs to Klaus' study.

Opening the door, she surveyed the room with a critical eye. In typical Klaus fashion, the room was a dark maroon red with dark wood paneling with black curtains hanging over the windows. Caroline walked over and pulled the curtains open, letting some light into the room. Her eyes continued to inspect the room as she made a few notes about the decor. Caroline scoffed when her eyes fell on a brown bearskin rug placed in front of the dark brick fireplace.

"Well, that's obviously going to go," Caroline muttered to herself.

She initially set out to just change the desks but the more she inspected the room, the more she wanted to change. How Klaus could get any work done in the ridiculously dark room was a mystery to her.

A few changes wouldn't hurt. He may not even notice.

She scoffed to herself. Of course he would notice.

Maybe if she was naked when she showed him the finished product? She nodded resolutely to herself. She would have to absolutely be naked when all was said and done. She considered calling one of Klaus' vampire minions to help but she quickly squashed that idea. If she was the queen of New Orleans, then she could handle a little bit of physical labor. If you want it done right, you need to do it yourself.

Caroline walked over to the corner of the room and dug out the big brown box that was hidden under some papers. Opening the box, she saw pieces of the new desk waiting to be put together with the instructions on top. She pulled them out and started to read them. She could do this. Easy peasy. She's a strong, independent vampire.

She continued reading the instructions before glancing down at the desk parts in annoyance. She looked back at the instructions, confused as she tried to match up the pictures to the parts.

"Fuck you IKEA."

* * *

><p>Klaus growled impatiently as he waited for Marcel to get off the phone with Davina. They had been working on what Marcel had called a minor problem for the past five hours. Annoyed that his day alone with Caroline had been interrupted, he was two seconds away from ripping the heart out of the newbie male vamp that was tied to the chair in front of him. However, Marcel's prying eye and Caroline's chastising voice in his head kept him from fulfilling that wish.<p>

"Okay, thanks," Marcel spoke into the phone before hanging up. "Davina said she'll take care of him."

"Finally," Klaus bit out.

The new vampire visibly blanched as Klaus brought his gaze back on him.

"So here's the deal," Klaus started menacingly. "Our little friend Davina is going to keep an eye on you for the next week. She's going to watch your actions and make sure that you keep the bloodlust in check. You stay in line, you get to live. You don't, you die. Understand?"

The vampire shook his head vehemently in agreement. Klaus shot him a deadly look before striding out of the room. He heard Marcel behind and rolled his eyes before turning around.

"Is that all you needed me for?" he asked impatiently, checking his phone for any messages from Caroline.

Marcel shot a knowing grin at him.

"Let me guess, Queenie is waiting on you."

"Very astute," Klaus said wryly. "Think you can clean up here?"

"Yeah, no problem," Marcel shrugged. "I'm going to wait until Davina gets here anyways."

"Thanks, mate," Klaus nodded before turning around and going out the door.

He briefly entertained the idea of stopping to get a couple of bottles of wine to replace the ones that Caroline no doubt threw out that afternoon while he was gone. However, he decided he had wasted enough time that day away from her. Running through their morning activities in his mind as he sped towards the mansion, he was more than ready for her when he walked in the door.

The mansion was quiet when he walked in, his siblings off in their adventures that he had sent them on early this morning. He listened intently and heard Caroline moving around in the ensuite in their bathroom, either getting ready to shower or just finishing. He made a move to walk up the steps before a certain smell caught his attention.

Was that paint?

He followed the smell trail, grateful for his hybrid senses as he walked carefully through the house. He stopped in front of the door of his study and cautiously pushed it open, almost afraid to see what was waiting for him.

"CAROLINE!"

There was a flash of blonde hair at his side within two seconds. He walked around his study in disbelief. His once dark haven was now a bright room of light. The walls were now a creamy white with light purple curtains. The dark wooden floor was covered with a fluffy white rug and his dark gothic lamps were replaced with bright chandeliers.

"What did you do?" he asked, whipping his head around to look at her. She scoffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"I redecorated, of course! What do you think I did?"

"I know what you did, why?!"

"Because it was so dark and drab in here. I don't know how you could see to get any work done," she shrugged, walking around to his new desk.

He narrowed his eyes in response and stalked over to her.

"I liked it dark and dra-. It was NOT drab," he protested. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Purple curtains Caroline? Really?"

"They are _lilac_ curtains Klaus, and they really make this room airy and light," she explained, starting to get annoyed. All the pride she had felt at her work was starting to dwindle.

"It's _purple_."

"Besides the point. Don't you like what I did?" she asked, clasping his hand in hers. "Aren't you proud of me?

Klaus opened his mouth to retort but stopped short at the look on her face. Her eyes were sparkling with pride and he could tell she was really proud of herself.

"Of course I'm proud of you sweetheart," he said softly, reaching up to stroke her cheek while biting his.

She smiled radiantly at him and he felt some of the anger lifted off his chest.

"I'm just confused, love," he started carefully. "I thought you were just switching out the desks."

"Well, I started doing that and by the time I finished putting it together, it didn't match the room. So I made a few changes, added some more light in here and voila," she explained, beaming at all her work.

She spun around as she walked through the room, shooting him another heart-melting smile. He smiled back uncertainly, trying to calm his temper. His eyes continued to scan the room, cringing at all the white and purple. His eyes fell upon the floor and whipped his gaze up to match hers.

"Hey, where's my bearskin rug?"

"Psh, that old thing?" Caroline asked. "I got rid of it."

"You did WHAT?!"

"Klaus, please. This is the 21st century. Bearskin rugs are on the outs."

"That was my first bear kill," he pouted.

Caroline giggled and came up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No wonder that thing had moth balls on it and smelled like it had been out in the rain for days. It was ancient."

"Are you calling me ancient?" he asked lowly, winding his arms around her waist.

She pressed her hips against his, reveling in the small moan he let out against her lips.

"Maybe I am," she whispered. "Going to do something about it?"

He responded by crashing his lips to hers, roughly grabbing her hips. She moaned into his mouth, running her tongue across the seam of his lips. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss as she tugged on his jacket. Without disconnecting the kiss, he ripped it off throwing it across the room. She giggled against his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip as she laced her fingers in his necklaces.

Giving them a tug, she pulled him over towards his newly built desk. Growling against her mouth, he lifted her up easily and put her on the desk. Breaking the kiss, she lied back as his lips drifted from her mouth, down her jaw and to her neck. Her breath stuttered as he nibbled on her pulse point, causing her to arch her body against his.

She drifted her hands to the bottom of his shirt and began to tug it up impatiently. He immediately lifted his arms as she tore it off his body, reattaching their lips as soon as the shirt passed his face. Raking a hand down the muscles in his back, she grabbed his back side and began to rub herself furiously up against his hips.

"Are you wanting something?" he mused, sucking lightly on the edge of her jaw.

She panted in his ear in response, using her strength to pull him up on the desk.

"Is this really stable?" he asked, reaching in between them to tug up her own t-shirt.

"Of course it is," she snapped, hurriedly ridding herself of her shirt. She reached down and fumbled with his belt buckle. "I put it together my-"

She never finished her sentence as the desk started to collapse underneath them. She squealed and grabbed a hold of him as they crashed to the floor.

Her eyes were tightly shut as she sat there in her half-naked humiliation, half afraid to open her eyes to look at his what she assumed to be judgey eyes. She was not expecting to hear the rare laugh that he let out. She opened her eyes to see his stormy blue eyes sparkling and his body with laughter. She ducked her head in embarrassment and covered her face with her hands.

He laughed harder as he pulled her hands away from her face and cupped her cheeks with one of his.

"I tried," she said meekly, looking anywhere but his face.

"You did a good job love," he smiled down at her brilliantly.

Her breath caught in her chest as she looked at the rare light in his eyes. He never failed to astound her whenever he let his guard down with her. If it was a rare real laugh, or the way he looked at her when he didn't think she was paying attention, or the even more rare times when he told her that he loved her, his face was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Where did you even get this thing at?" he asked, ducking his head down to kiss her nose.

"IKEA," she mumbled.

He laughed again.

"Why am I not surprised?"

She groaned in response and made to get up from underneath him. He surprised her and scooped her up, carrying her over to the white fluffy rug. She giggled as he laid her gently down before firmly reattaching his lips to her neck.

"What are you doing?" she giggled as he ghosted a hand down her side tickling her lightly.

"Trying to ravish you of course," he whispered against her neck, making to move his lips down her body.

She moaned delightedly as he reached his left hand behind her back and unfastened her bra with ease. Moving the straps down her arms, he kissed a path down her right arm as he finished pulling the garment off. Crashing his lips back on hers, he massaged her breasts with his hands, breaking the kiss to move his lips with where his hands where.

Closing her eyes in contentment, she wound her hands in his hair as he paid exclusive attention to her chest and torso with his hands and mouth. His lips lowered down to the band of her sweat pants and his head popped up to look at her. She opened her eyes and matched his devilish smirk as he began to pull down her sweat pants and panties.

Once removed, she pushed him off her and then went to work on his belt buckle. He hummed delightedly as she nibbled on his shoulder, tugging his jeans open. Reaching under his boxers, she gripped him firmly in her hand marveling at the way his breath grew ragged. She kept teasing him as she finished pulling his jeans off with her other hand.

Pulling him back on top of her, he kissed her roughly before dipping his right hand between her thighs. Moaning into his kiss, she bucked her hips at his in response.

"Stop teasing me love," he growled into her mouth. "I must have you."

"Then take me," she panted in his ear.

He moaned before carefully positioning himself at her heat. She whined impatiently and went to push herself onto him before he stopped her.

"I love you," he whispered before pushing himself into her.

She bit her lip hiding a huge smile, trying to concentrate on the motions he was doing. Her head was swimming with repeats of his whispered affection. It was moments like these when he was irrevocably human and soft with her that made her heart soar.

"I love you," she whispered back, moving her hips to meet his. He crashed his lips onto hers, pouring every ounce of emotion into his kiss. She reached behind him, grabbing his back and pressed her body closer to his.

Breaking the kiss, she locked her eyes with him as she felt the first few waves of pleasure wash over her. His stare was intense, hot, and almost as mind-blowing as the connection that they were sharing right now. She felt her high subside as he came with her, thrusting sporadically as his high washed over both of them.

He collapsed on top of her, her hand coming to stroke his damp back. He hummed contentedly before rolling them over with her perched boneless on his chest. They lay there in solitude, enjoying the rare quiet time between the two of them.

"So this rug," Klaus began.

Caroline chuckled into his chest as he brought his hand up to run through her curls.

"I'm starting to think it was a good replacement," he finished, pressing a kiss to her damp forehead.

"Good, because it's staying," she stated. He laughed quietly into her hair, moving his hand down her back.

"Plus, I don't think I can return it now that it's been used."

"Where _did_ my rug go? You didn't actually trash it did you?" he asked.

"Nah, I knew you would be mad so I put it in the basement. I figured when you have to torture someone, smelling that rug would be punishment enough."

"It didn't smell _that_ bad," he protested. Caroline propped herself on one elbow and looked disbelievingly down at him.

"Yes it did. Why do you think we always had shower sex when you came up to the room after working in here for hours?"

"Miss Forbes I am _shocked!_ Here I thought you had an affinity for shower sex," he teased.

She rolled her eyes and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I do," she bit her lip and rubbed herself up against him. "Actually, I think I just have a thing for you."

He smirked before rolling over on top of her.

"You are insatiable."

"Maybe," she teased coyly.

"Those purple curtains have got to go," he remarked, looking up at the windows.

She sighed heavily, expecting as much.

"Yeah, I know. It was worth a try though."

"And I want my old desk back."

She shrugged as he leaned down and began to pepper light kisses across her collarbone.

"I guess."

"And my black light fixtures back," he continued, his hands making their way down her torso.

"If you can find them," she giggled as he tickled the side of her ribs.

"This white wall color is blinding," he moved his lips up to her earlobe, tugging on it with his teeth.

"Too bad," she gasped as his hand moved between her thighs.

"There isn't any way I can change your mind is there?" Klaus asked, nibbling on her shoulder with his blunt teeth.

"Maybe," she replied, bringing his lips to hers determined to get lost in him once more.

Their life in New Orleans as the king and queen may never be completely normal. Whether it was pesky brothers popping in and out of their bedroom, or newbie vampires and witches causing ruckus, or silly little tiffs between the two of them.

It was the little things, coffee in bed, karaoke nights at the bar with Marcel, making love in his completely redecorated study next to a broken desk that made it all worth it.

It's unconventional. Unpredictable. Passionate.

It's love.

**Please read and review and tell me what you thought! I'll appreciate any feedback :)**

**I'll be back around Christmas with a little Klaroline drabble so keep an eye out for that!**

**Feel free to follow me on tumblr at she-walked-away. I'm always up to chat!**

**Until next time**

**Kaitlyn**


End file.
